


Second Sighted Love

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Dragon!Nyssa [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A Nameless Knight, Dragon AU, Dragon Nyssa al Ghul, F/F, POV shift, Possessive Behavior, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Nyssa is not best pleased when a knight comes to rescue Sara.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: Dragon!Nyssa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Second Sighted Love

Nyssa is not like her sister, except for the ways in which she is. Hearing her treasure laugh - she had been a quiet, waterlogged thing, until now - she likes it. She _wants_ it. Wants to hear it again and again, echoing around her cave until her gold hoard sings.

She twists in her sunlaze to see her, pretty as a full hoard of precious metals and sweet as a songbird.

***

She does not like her shifted form at all - the world is too large and the sun less warm than it rightly should be. But there is a knight approaching Nyssa's cave, and she does not care for the flash of his steel. Better to be hidden in plain sight, a frightened thing for him to rescue. If he leaves empty handed, she will let him live.

He does not. He takes her songbird.

* * *

Sara is confused. To see the dragon twist into a not unattractive - oh, who is she kidding, a very attractive - woman is right up there with being fished up out of the water by a flying reptile. So she doesn't say anything when she spins to the guy in platemail (and what looks like a very sharp sword). She knows even less about him, which is really saying something. Sara hadn't even known that there was a village nearby to be threatened. She's looking forward to seeing it.

Technically, she has been abducted by the dragon, even if it seems the dragon has invited herself along for the trip.

The dragon - she likes the name Brightscales, and Stormcleaver, and other epitaphs Sara can remember from Eragon - has him turned around and headed away from the gold piles in quick order. Which is why Sara is shocked when, just as he's helping her over a loose patch of slate, she reaches up, twists, and throws him off the side of the mountain. The air rings with the clamor.

"Are you hurt."

"What."

"Did he harm you?" She runs her hands over Sara's arms, thumbs tucked tight against her palms like she's unused to them. The knight is still bouncing his way down the rockface, clanging as he goes.

She's moved onto her head before Sara recovers. She has to pull away to speak.

"You killed him." She hadn't even learned his name. "You can't just - just kill people."

"I don't. That cretin took you. You're _mine_."

The combination of frown and pout shouldn't be so cute. And utterly possessive. Sara sighs, and resolves to enjoy the constant touches as she is lead back to the cave. Even if it is a bit like being glomped on by a toddler.

She really is a dragon.


End file.
